[unreadable] [unreadable] Exposure of living cells to environmental xenobiotic agents produces critical structural changes in our genetic material and cause genomic instability. Living cells prevent genomic instability through elaborate repair systems which ensure the prompt reversal of genomic lesions and error-free duplication and distribution of genetic material to progeny cells. The latest discoveries in the specialized DNA repair processes provide conceptual framework for not only diagnostic and prognostic strategies but novel DNA repair driven therapeutics. Annual Midwest DNA Repair Symposium (AMDRS) provides a regular forum for deliberating a range of such discoveries in the field of basic and applied DNA repair research. [unreadable] [unreadable] The 9th AMDRS will be bringing together scientists from the U.S. Midwestern States for the goal of enhancing collaborations, and to disseminate the current state of knowledge regarding the mechanisms of DNA repair pathways and their influence on environmentally induced DNA damage and human disease. The basic objectives, guiding the conduct of this symposium, were established in 1999 at the first meeting in Ann Arbor, MI. In all subsequent meetings the theme and objectives have been carried out by subsequent symposia organizers without major deviations. The three specific aims of the [unreadable] AMDRS, to be continued at the 9th annual session, are: (1) to provide a venue for scientists, from principally Midwestern States, to present and discuss the current research in the field; (2) to provide [unreadable] students, postdoctoral fellows, and beginning independent investigators the opportunity to present their work to peers and interact with leaders in the field; and (3) to enhance interactions between researchers and foster collaborations to address important issues in the field of environmentally induced DNA damage and its impact on human disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] A congregation of innovative, creative and scientifically tested ideas and their dissemination in an intimate meeting setting is expected to allow meaningful cross-talk amongst leading area researchers for the purpose of unraveling mechanism based strategies for combating disease and establishing realistic future directions. A more important purpose served by AMDRS will be inspiring students and instigating new thoughts in fertile minds of young prot[unreadable]g[unreadable]s upon whom lies the responsibility of sustaining and advancing the field of DNA repair research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]